The present invention pertains to an apparatus for grooving cardboard cuttings.
Book cases, as well as boxes for high-quality sales and gift packages, essentially consist of cardboards that are lined with cloth materials. In order to prepare bending points or sharp-edged bends, the cardboard cuttings are grooved at the corresponding locations. The groove cross section may have any profile from triangular to rectangular that is cut out of the cardboards in the form of waste with knife blades that are accordingly aligned relative to one another or circular knives and, if applicable, an intermediately arranged lift-out device or with one-piece special knives that are shaped in accordance with the respective cross section.
CN 101200091 B discloses a corresponding cardboard grooving machine, in which the infeed is situated at the upper vertex and the outlet is situated at the lower vertex of the transport drum, wherein said cardboard grooving machine has a common operating side for feeding and removing the cardboard cuttings and an opposite tool side. Due to the ground clearance required at the lower outlet for the stacking process and the relatively large drum diameter required for ensuring a flawless transport, the horse is elevated in such a way that the cardboard cuttings can only be fed from a pedestal while the grooved cardboard cuttings effectively need to be removed from the ground. Another disadvantage can be seen in that the cardboard cuttings are delivered with the grooved side on the bottom such that a continuous visual quality control cannot be carried out and the respective grooving result instead needs to be controlled by removing and turning individual cardboard cuttings.
CN 102166834 A describes a cardboard grooving machine of the same type, in which the infeed is situated at the lower vertex of the transport drum, wherein the grooved cardboard cuttings are also ejected onto a delivery table on the opposite side with the grooved side on the bottom. Although the feed and the removal of the cardboard cuttings are ergonomically improved, access to the cutting tools for adjustments and corrections thereof is blocked by the delivery table.